Coming to Terms
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: Ino has to come to terms with their relationship or she'll lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stared, waiting.

When his subtle searching gaze found me, I smiled, slow and deliberate, licking my lips, moistening them. His eyes zoned to the movement and his eyes dilated for a brief moment. He barely paid any attention to his former sensei when he called his name to get his attention, since he had stopped talking all together. After a minute or two, he finally tore his gaze away from me and continued on with addressing everyone. His voice was husky and deep, probably from years of not using it so much.

_Mine._

I knew it to the depths of my soul.

I couldn't wait til this meeting was over.

I looked around the table with interest.

Naruto and Hinata, who are holding hands under the table, have been going steady for the past year now, their anniversary was last week. I know he's going to propose any day now. He came to me for advice a few weeks ago. I am pretty sure it'll be tonight. Naruto has been announced as Lady Tsunade's replacement, and Hinata has finally taken up for herself against her father, she made him give the title of heir to the clan to Neji.

Tenten and Neji have had an on and off again relationship since she became an Anbu member, just three months ago (they are currently off, hence why they aren't sitting next to one another). His family doesn't approve of her at all, since she has no last name. They'll get over it. I know they are meant to be.

Sakura had finally given Lee a chance when she finally wised up and figured out that Sasuke wasn't coming back, something I figured out years ago. She is now head over heels in love with him. _**Thank Kami**_. Took long enough. They keep looking into each others eyes' with the sappiest look passing between them. It's disgutingly adorable.

I tried dating for a while. I was with Shikamaru for a few months, but got dumped for Temari. I even tried Choji, but he fell for the daughter of that noodle places' owner, the one Naruto always goes to. It's his second home. Kiba.....ugh, don't even want to go there....Shino wasn't so bad, but the bugs are what killed it for me.

Just didn't work out so well.....until _him_. I love him, I know it.

I really met him during the chunin exam, but because of the circumstances, I didn't really get to know him all that well. I didn't meet up with him again for several years. We were hosting a festival and he had come, invited by the Hokage. We ended up dancing together. He looked like a fish out of water at the party, and when the time came for everyone to be on the dance floor, we both needed partners, and I, being insanely bold, led him onto it. I looked into his eyes once and was trapped.

We didn't really get close, not up until four years ago. We talked to each other a lot about different things, like politics and things. When out of the blue, he kissed me. That was almost three years ago. I think he followed some advice of his brother. Probably....knowing him like I do...because that just isn't like him to be so bold, though I'm glad he took the risk.

The problem is that we can't tell anyone we're together. We're just not your typical couple. It's almost impossible for us the way it is now. Besides, it would cause a scandal, something neither of us needs.

I sighed quietly, and nearly drifted off to sleep. I was startled when everyone moved to leave. I hid my blush of embarrassment and caught _his _attention. I nodded once, and turned to leave.

"Ino!" I turned back to Sakura's voice.

"Yeah?" The pinkette was grinning like a fool in love....but then again, she was. She had one arm in Lee's.

"You coming? I could set you up ya know..." I grinned.

"Thanks but no thanks. I need alone time tonight. Maybe next time." _**Alone time my ass**_. My time was going to be occupied with one person tonight, and surprise surprise, it wasn't me. Her face showed her disappointment. "Sorry." I waved and left.

I had to get ready. I was making _him_ dinner tonight. I wanted it all to be perfect. It's not like we could go out to eat and go out on dates.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I suppressed a giggle.

He placed his hands on my waist, encircling it to dig his fingers into the small of my back to bring me closer to him. I groaned when our lower bodies brushed against each other in a delicious way. His lips were against mine, soft yet firm in their demand or my response, which came instinctively.

"Kami." It came out barely above a whisper. He moved his hands down, slowly, tormenting, until they rested on my thighs, which he gripped and he wrapped my legs around him, my skirt bunched up at my waist. I had to move my hands to his shoulders in order to keep myself from falling. After a moment, they moved of their own accord and my fingers became loosely entangled in his tussled red hair. "I love you."

He stilled for a moment, his sea-greenish blue eyes intense as they gazed into at my baby blue ones. When he was satisfied with whatever he saw, he moved to where I was up against a wall, and continued his ministrations. I shuddered when his lips found their way to my neck, along with his faintly nipping teeth. His hands had found their way under my tank top and were unhooking my bra quite easily.

"Gaara." I moaned, whimpering when he ground into me. Once. Twice. He pulled my top off and tossed it, along with my black lace bra. His mouth moved to my newly freed breasts. I arched a little, my fingers tightening their grip in his hair. He was sucking on my hardened nipples, pulling on them gently.

After a while, I couldn't take it much longer and I pulled his mouth back up to mine.

"I want you." He growled between kisses. We had never been past this before. I wasn't sure I was ready for the emotional attachment. I mean, he is, after all, the Kazekage. We barely ever get to see one another. Only if he's in my village for business or I'm in his for a mission. It was hard enough as it is. We've been together like this for the two, almost three, years. We knew all there was to know about one another, and yet.....

"Don't know." He stopped. I took this opportunity to nuzzle my face in his neck. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready..."

He sighed and gently placed me on my feet.

"Let me know when you are." He turned away from me then. I bit my bottom lip, which was still swollen and tingling from his assault.

"Gaara.....I-" He was gone in a swirl of sand.

I sank down to my knees and cried.

He was going to get impatient with me...it was known fact between both of us. I don't blame him for it either. We had nearly had sex several times...but each time, I held back; scared.

Doubts plagued me; What if he left me? What if we didn't work out? What if I got pregnant? Would he marry me if I did? What if he fell for someone else? What if the council found out, both of them?

I never voiced them, but I'm sure he knew what I was thinking and it was wrong of me to think so lowly of him. To categorize him with the others.

I just couldn't help it. I just thank Kami I never gave in to the others before him. They would've taken what they wanted and left a whole lot sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her eyes, those beautiful baby blues, plagued me, hurt etched into them.

It's not that I want sex from her.

I want her trust and love.

I know she is scared and it hurts me that she could think I would just use her and leave. I'm not that type of guy. You'd think she'd know this after being together for three years.

I don't blame her for the doubts but I'm not them....her ex's.

"Kazekage-sama." I let my eyes look up from my paperwork for a brief second, staring at the ninja before they returned to the document I was reading over. It had come from the very top of the mountainous stack that had piled up during my trip to Konaha.

"Hai?" I signed it, accepting the hospitals request for more staff.

"There is a miss Yamanaka here to see you. She says she won't leave until she speaks to you, sir." I raise a non existant eyebrow.

"Let her in."

When she enters, I don't bother to look up from the new document I'm working on.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Gaara..."

I continue reading.

"Look, I'm sorr-" At the knock at the door, she breaks off and Shikamaru and Choji enter. They are slightly out of breath.

"Ino! Why didn't you wait?!" She crosses her arms.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You do when I'm squad leader."

"Hmmph." She turns her back on him.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama if she caused you any problems."

At Ino's outraged scream I have to hide a grin.

"Excuse me?! What was that?!"

"...Troublesome...."

She snarled.

"Nara, don't start with me or I will give you hell on the way back home."

I crossed my arms and put my elbows on my desk.

"If you two are going to bicker like children, leave and do so elsewhere." As a Kage I have to be stern.

They both quiet down and Ino turns her back on Shikamaru once more.

"Why are you here?"

"We're here on a mission, sir." Choji pipes up. "We were sent to help with the rogue ninja problem."

I nodded.

"Have you been to your quarters?"

He shakes his head.

"Well, you'll all be staying in the mansion with me and my siblings if that's not a problem with you."

Again, he shakes his head.

"Alright. Temari." I call her name quietly through the intercom, slowly releasing the button.

She walks in the door a few seconds later, her iron fan hanging across her back.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama?"

"Show them to the mansion. They will be staying with us for the time being. Put them in the west wing."

"Hai!"

"Shikamaru, Choji, follow my sister. Ino, you stay."

Shikamaru cast a worried look at her then at me before he followed Temari and Choji out.

"As you were saying?" I looked back down at the document.

It was quiet for a moment, and I looked up, watching, amused, as her emotions battled it out on her face, the most dominant one so far was worry.

I gave her a few more minutes before I began to start on that damn document again.

...

...

...

"Look, I love you! I really do, but...I just...I don't think I'm ready for that kind of intimacy. I mean, what would you do if I got pregnant? What if you were told by the council to marry? What if you wanted to be with someone else?"

I glance up at her and just look into her eyes. After a few moments, she blushes and looks away. I set down the pen and fold my arms again.

"Do you honestly believe me to be like that?"

"...No...but-"

"There are no buts about it. Ino, I wouldn't leave you for another girl because I don't want any other girl, I want you. If you got pregnant then so be it, I'd take responsibility for the baby. I wouldn't let you be a single mother. I'd stay with you. If the council told me to marry, I'd marry you and only you." I watched as the tears filled her eyes for a moment before I got up and walked around to the other side of the desk, standing a foot away from her.

"I was hoping to wait for a more proper time to do this...but..." I got to one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Ino, will you marry me?"

The tears came streaming now and sobs shook her shoulders.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She nodded her head vigorously and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around me.

I smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned as I slipped the silver band with a lone diamond (in the shape of a blossom of course) onto her finger. She slipped her arms around me and kissed me.

"Tonight, you are mine." I whispered into her ear. She froze and just sat there as I stood up. I held out a hand to her.

"Tonight?" She took my hand.

"Tonight." I confirmed. She walked out of the room silently, dazed.

I grinned and got back to the damn paperwork.

* * *

**A/n: sorry if it seems a little too fast, but there will be some more action, more than just this. I promise!** **More conflicting interests.**


End file.
